Diskussion:Luke Skywalker
Antwort auf Darth Bane92s Frage Im Artikel über Shien/Djem So steht drinnen das er dieen Stil mit einer Djem So Ausprägung benutzte.--Obi freak 14:05, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Wiederwahl August 2008 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20. Juli bis zum 3. August.2008 * : RAAA was ist aus der Jedipedia geworden? Der Artikel ist Super ich verstehe wirklich nicht was ihr gegen ihn habt. Diese gründe die ihr schreibt sind einfach zum meisten Teil komisch. Es wird geschrieben das Sachen fehlen aber warum fügt ihr das denn nicht einfach ein? --DHK 00:14, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das kann man nicht einfach so schnell dahinkritzeln. Es braucht schon ein bisschen Zeit, das alles zu machen, besonders weil Luke ein äußerst wichtiger Charakter ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 11:01, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme DHK zu, der ist noch immer exzellent. Wozu gibt es denn UCs? Das koennen doch mehrere User gemeinsam machen...MtFbwy, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:56, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :So lassen. Fehlende teile bei zeiten ergänzen.--Yoda41 Admin 12:56, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Heiliger Klingone 14:43, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir diesen Artikel jetzt mal durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass die Sprache wirklich ziemlich gut ist. Allerdings habe ich auch bemerkt, dass der Artikel unvollständig ist (Treueschwur und Das Verderben fehlt), außerdem hab ich gehört, dass aus der NJO-Reihe was fehlt, wobei ich das nicht beurteilen kann. Zudem denke ich dass man für so einen wichtigen Charakter auch eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen voraussetzen kann. Es tut mir leid für die Mühe, die sich der Autor hiermit gemacht hat, aber wie die Regeln sagen "Ein Artikel muss sein Thema umfassend und in allen Kernpunkten behandeln.". Da das nicht der Fall ist und zudem eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen bei so einem Charakter drin wären, ist die einzige Option die Abwahl. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:58, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wie Darth Maul schon sagte, ist die sprachliche Gestaltung des Artikels wirklich gut und auch die schon vorhandenen Informationen sind toll rübergebracht. Jedoch stimmte ich ihm auch zu, dass gerade ein Artikel über eine solch wichtige Persönlichkeit, vollständig sein muss und – das ist m.E. das größte Manko – etwas über Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten enthalten muss. Solange das nicht ergänzt wird, sollte er m.E. nicht mehr als exzellent gelten. Gruß 11:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wirklich hervoragend geschrieben, das wichtigste wird behandelt, aber es fehlt ein bisschen was (u.A. die Ereignisse nach dem Schwarmkrieg und Thrawn bzw. Hand von Thrawn Triologie ist etwas kurz). Daher meines Erachtens nach nur lesenswert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:41, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Man muss halt einfach sagen, alles was nach den Filmen kommt ist nicht mehr ausführlich genug. Zudem fehlen nahezu alle (neueren) Comics und andere, eher unbedeutende Bücher. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:44, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja leider fehlen mittlerweile zu viele Dinge. Die NJO gibt noch so viel her und Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten müssen beim ''ersten der neuen Jedi einfach drin sein. Gut Beziehungen würde ich auch begrüßen, allerdings würde ich nicht wie auf der WP jedem kleinen Flirt gleich eine Überschrift mit zwei Sätzen zusprechen (Hauptsächlich wohl Mara, Callista und Gaeriel). Jedoch würde ich auf keinen Fall sagen, dass jetzt schon das Ende vom Schwarmkrieg und LotF ergänzt werden müssen, englische Quellen sollten niemals zur Vollständigkeit gezählt werden. Jaina 13:51, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Stimmt schon, bis zu einer Überarbeitung sollte er nicht mehr exzellent sein. --Benji321 21:07, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Meine Kritikpunkte sind bereits erwähnt, weshalb ich leider nichts mehr hinzufügen kann, außer dem Wunsch nach mehr HdK. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich persönlich Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeit (neben einer vollständigen Biografie) für den wichtigsten Teil einer Person halte, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um so bedeutende Charaktere wie Luke Skywalker handelt, warte ich dann doch erstmal ab - ich weiß nicht genau, wie groß die Löcher sind, deshalb gebe ich kein klares Kontra, da ich die Quellen dazu nicht besitze. Dennoch setze ich eine umfassende Beschreibung der Persönlichkeit vorraus. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Eigentlich finde ich, der Artikel solte seinen Satus behalten. Aber eure Argumente haben mich dann doch zum Überlegen gebracht. Lesenswert ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall, aber zu exzellent bleibe ich neutral. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Besuche Kashyyyk 13:15, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich der Meinung von Lowbacca nur anschließen. Das Gesamtbild und der Schreibstil des Textes ist gut, aber er weist teilweise Mängel auf. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen.Eigtlich ist er nicht ex aber lesenswert. 19:37, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ehemals exzellent und lesenswert Ich weiß ja nicht so genau, wie das bei anderen angekommen ist, aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass ehemals exzellente Artikel nicht bei lesenswert eingestellt werden sollten. Sie sind ja eigentlich besser als lesenswert und nur nicht mehr exzellent. Deshalb würde ich sagen, dass ehemals exzellente Artikel verbessert und hinterher entsprechend wieder bei den Exzellent-Wahlen aufgestellt werden. 00:37, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sehe ich auch so. Der Status "Lesenswert" ist für ehemals exzellente Artikel eher ein Schritt nach hinten als nach vorne. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 02:58, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Da hat sich doch wieder jemand verrechnet! 4 Pros und 7 Contras? Neutral und abwartend kommt nicht in die wertung. Für mich sieht das nach nicht bgewählt aus. 4 ist eindeutig mehr als die Hälfte von 7.--Yoda41 Admin 09:30, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :3,66 zu 7,33 wäre 1:2 demnach ist sieben weniger als zwei drittel. Damit ist der Artikel tatsächlich nicht abgwählt. 10:34, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ist es nicht so, dass der Artikel bei der Wiederwahl, wie auch bei der Erstwahl, dieses Kriterium erfüllen muss: Eine Kandidatur gilt dann als bestanden, wenn ein Artikel nach Ablauf der Wahlfrist mindestens fünf Fürstimmen und mindestens doppelt so viele Fürstimmen wie Gegenstimmen aufweist. Somit ist er, meiner Meinung nach, eindeutig abgewählt. Gruß 10:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Was muss man denn da rechnen? Drei Kontras mehr als Fürstimmen ist eindeutig verloren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:07, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es geht aber um exzellent, da gilt eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. 13:03, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) EDIT: ''Eine Kandidatur gilt dann als bestanden, wenn ein Artikel nach Ablauf der Wahlfrist mindestens fünf Fürstimmen und mindestens doppelt so viele Fürstimmen wie Gegenstimmen aufweist. :::::Ja, und da der Artikel nicht mal fünf Fürstimmen hat, ist die Wahl verloren. So einfach ist das. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:08, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich sehe gerade das Problem... ist es eine Abwahl, oder eine Wiederwahl? Wenn es eine Abwahl wäre, dann müssten Kontrastimmen mit mehr als 5 und 2/3-Mehrheit gewinnen. Da es aber eine Wiederwahl ist müssen die Pros gewinnen. Somit haben Yoda und ich einfach falsch gedacht. 14:10, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::So ist es. Der Artikel muss die Mehrheit der Benutzer überzeugen, was er eindeutig nicht getan hat. Zur lwa-Wahl: Der Artikel war exzellent, entspricht allerdings nicht mehr den Erwartungen der Benutzer an einen exzellenten Artikel. Allerdings ist er auch besser als lesenswert, weshalb er schlecht noch einmal dort zur Wahl gestellt werden kann. 16:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::So hatte ich das ger nicht gesehen, ich dachte nach der Abwahl stände er ganz ohne Auszeichnung dar, und da er das nicht verdient, habe ich ihn aufgestellt. Aber wenn gillt exz > eea > lwa > ela ist das auch in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::So scheint es zu sein. Ich würde aber sagen, dass ein Artikel der nicht mehr exzellent ist auch zu den Lesenswerten sollte. Er wirkt tatsächlich, als wäre er ganz ohne Auszeichnung. 18:23, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Nein, sollte er nicht. Er ist ja nicht lesenswert, sondern war exzellent. Guck mal, da gibts oben so ein Icon und unten ne Kategorie... 19:45, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2008 (ungültig) Ich denke, diese Wahl kann abgebrochen werden, da der Artikel mit 4:7 eigentlich nie abgewählt wurde... (siehe hier und hier ) 10:42, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST)Denkfehler... siehe hier 14:11, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Zwar fehlt ein bischen was, aber das, was für Lukes Charakter wirklich entscheidend ist, ist drin, und da ein Artikel für Lesenswert nicht 110% vollständig sein muss, erfüllt er die Anforderung für diese Auszeichnung allemal. Admiral Ackbar 00:13, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde sogar, er muss exzellent sein. Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * Der Artikel erfüllt die Anforderungen und ich finde er ist auf jedden Lesenswert. Mal ne frage wenn er die Auszeichung packt, also Lesenswert wird stehen dann beide Icons am Artikel Lesenswert und Ehemals Exellent? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 08:37, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fehlen Ich habe mir gerade den Artikel durch gelesen und dabei viel mir auf das der Teil fehlt wo Luke kurze Zeit zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrt wurde und auch sonst einiges aus der Zeit (10 NSY) Friedens Grüße von Kyle Katarn95 20:11, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Aus dem Abschnitt ''Palpatines Rückkehr: „Luke nahm währenddessen eine vertraute Macht wahr und war entsetzt darüber zu erfahren, dass Palpatine zurückgekehrt war. In der Hoffnung, Palpatines Imperium von innen heraus zu unterwandern, um somit den Imperator zu stürzen, schloss er sich ihm an und verfiel dabei der Dunklen Seite.“--Little Ani 20:15, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok dann fehlt es zwar nicht, ist aber auch nicht sonderlich vollständig (ich mein das gaht einen der beiden Comics so). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:02, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Was mir noch auffällt ist das, das Bild das Oben beim "Steckbrief" Ist, den Luke zeigt der noch sehr jung ist aber wäre es nicht besser wenn man das Aktuellste von Luke nehmen würde? Kyle Katarn95 14:44, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) der Name Luke Ist eigentlich bekannt wie George Lucas auf den Namen "Luke" kam? Weil mir ist so nebenbei in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich von Lucas ableiten könnte.--84.62.196.128 19:24, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Luke ist ein ganz normaler amerikanischer Name. Unter anderem trägt ihn der Schauspieler Luke Wilson. Alles andere wäre reine Spekulation und die gehört nicht in die Jedipedia. --DarthMomse 19:28, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tod von Luke Wenn Luke Cade Skywalker als Macht-Geist erschienen ist muss er doch eigentlich vorher gestorben sein weil Cade ja ca. 100 Jahre später lebt warum gibt es dann noch kein Todesdatum? oder wurde es einfach nie erwähnt? Darth Eclipsus :Sein Todesdatum sowie die Umstände sind bisher nicht bekannt. Jaina 15:27, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Grünes Lichtschwert thumb|Lukes Grünes Lichtschwert in ep 4? Kann mir mal jemand sagen warum Luke Skywalker in einer kurzen szene als er auch dem Millennium Falken mit seinem Laserschwert übt eine grüne Klinge hat?(siehe Bild) Weil ich denk es wissen ja alle das es normalerweis eine blaue Klinge hat. Darth Eclipsus :Es ist ein Filmfehler. Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür... ganz einfach. Gruß,--Little Ani 22:36, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ja das haben sich viel gefrakt, ich glaube das war einfach nur ein Fehler. Gruß--Meister Ti 22:40, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab mir die Stelle nochmal angekuckt (Special Edition) und die Klinge hat die ganze Zeit über eine mehr türkis-blaue Farbe. Auf keinen Fall so kräftig grün, wie in dem Bild... Pandora Diskussion 22:42, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe auch noch mal nach geguckt und es ist wie auf dem Bild, grün. Vielleicht hast du versehentlicherweise dir die Szene angeguckt wo Luke das Laserschwert bekommt, da ist es nämlich hell blau-türkis. Gruß--Meister Ti 22:53, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja genau bei 56 Minuten und 50 Sekunden. Danke für die schnellen Antworten ;)Darth Eclipsus ::::::Komischer weise gibt es diesen Filmfehler nur in der Special Edition schaut euch die Szene im orginal Film an und ihr werdet sehen das es dort kein grünes Lichtschwert gibt was vlt. darauf schließen lässt das bei der Nachbearbeitung jemand gepatzt hat. grüße Darth Eclipsus